what happens when nightmares become reality?
by Fire-Faerie03
Summary: Michelles been having nightmares about a bronze haired boy since she can remember... one day the dream seems more real. what are the outcomes of said dream. lol i kno crap summary but inside is better... rated T just incase lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish I did, own twilight or any of the twilight series

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish I did, own twilight or any of the twilight series or characters. I will not own them any time soon (ok EVER) so do I really have 2 put a disclaimer at the start of every chapter?? It just makes me hate the fact I don't even more, must you torture me so…..?**

**Anyway, story….**

I start out of my slumber, sweating and caught up in my bedclothes. Again, the same angelic face making my unconscious world a hell.

Last nights dream was different to the rest, it was more real… closer, before things were more of a blur. Last night he could've been there…

His copper hair so close, so real I could see every glint of colour, every shade, highlight and lowlight.

His topaz eyes, glinting and shining, slowly black and dull as I'm enticed closer into his granite chest…cool, inviting.

Finally, before I wake up, his salivating mouth with sharp, venom dripping teeth moving towards my collar bone….

I turn and look at the now screeching alarm clock. I press the button that plunges my room into silence.

I get up and shower all the time my night time terrorist playing on my mind. I dry myself and dress. I stare at my reflection: a tall, curvy girl with long brown hair (with is currently dripping down my back).

Large blue eyes framed by curly lashes, the blue eyes look down to what the mirror girl is wearing black ballet pumps, black skinny jeans a long white cami top and a red cardi.

I turn and sort my dripping wet hair, scrunching it whilst blowing it dry to make it wavy.

As I turn off my hairdryer I hear a movement from down stairs. My dads up, he's great my dad, but cancers leaving him gaunt and empty… he's still keeping his sense of humour though!

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see a bald head fly past the kitchen door. I laugh as I hear my dad mumbling to himself 'Jordan passes to Smith-' I hear a thud '- and Smith gets it in. Yeeeaaahhhh!!'

I walk into the kitchen and he's spinning in a circle on his wheel chair.

'Morning you! Sleep well?'

'Like a log, love. I had to I got an appointment at the hospital later on, I've got a new doctor now Dr Matthews has retired, Dr Cullen I think it is…'

'Oh wow, you never told me he's gone… you met this Dr Cullen?'

'No not yet but from what I've heard he's a nice bloke… adopts kids'

I nod and walk over to the fridge to get my packed lunch. As I'm doing this I hear a car horn, my sign to go. As I rush to get my bag together I tell my dad where things are if he needs them and about his dinner, the usual '…BYE dad!' I yell just as I shut the door. I hear a bye getting louder as it passes the door and quieter as it goes down the hall **(Doppler Effect, I can do science me…nudges and winks) **then I hear a loud whheeeee, a crash, and laughter… oh for pities sake. I run up the waiting car.

As I shut the car door yell a goodbye to my friend Raquel's parents I sense the excitement building. I turn and raise a quizzical eyebrow to Raquel in response she raises both and drags me by the arm further into the school premises.

We start walking over to the crowd to see who's beating who today. She tells me a story of over hearing a younger year little gangsta wannabe mouthing off at each other the day before. Then I tell her of some guys from our year telling me how they're going to "get this guy done".

We decide on the latter due to the fact no-one's staring at hip-height, the year 7's in our school are incredibly short…

The crowd disperses slightly and there, right in my school playground is my nightmare… staring at me, his face mirroring my own look of confusion and horror. Then to make matters worse he starts walking towards me followed by a group of four incredibly beautiful people.

I just knew today wasn't going to be my day…

**So whadda think me hovis (brethren – breadrin – hovis is a type of bread, thought I should explain XP)**

**Please R+R it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**I'm off now to make my dad to go grey and bug him for a new stack XD**

**Lubbage xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again I don't own the amazing twilight series… it's the don

**Disclaimer: again I don't own the amazing twilight series… it's the don. I couldn't write something that amazing…ever.**

Italics are thoughts :P

**Chapter 2**

'Oh. My. God. Raquel, move. Now! It's him, the dude from my nightmares. Raq shift your arse!!'

But she just stands there staring at the incredibly beautiful people walking towards us, along with my night terror. But he isn't anymore, is he? He's here in the broad daylight – in my freakin' school!

Just as I turn to run a cold, granite-like hand clasps itself onto my upper arm. I twist my arm violently, trying to free myself from the vice-like grip, but I only manage to twist it into a painful position. Really painful.

I admit defeat and turn to face my fears. I'm being pulled into a crushing hug…

'I knew it was you. From the second I saw you, I just knew. I can't believe you knew me too' I stand frozen in fear. Then I get a head rush, I dismiss this feeling thinking it's me just getting worked up.

Then I realize something and calm, he can't kill me with all these people around.

'_Edward, she doesn't recognise you. Just leave it.'_

'Who's Edward?'

'What?!' the extremely beautiful female turns and looks at me in way that I can only describe as well and truly confuzzled (**AN- confused and puzzled, think people**)

'You heard that?' she asks.

'Erm…well, yeah. Shouldn't I have?'

'No not really. I'm Edward...'

'Your name's Edward...'

I look at Raquel who looks like a rabbit caught in headlights. She's staring, in turn, at me and the group of modellesque people. Then she centers her attention on to me '_She didn't say anything, Michelle, her mouth didn't move'_

Whoa Nelly!! Her lips weren't moving! I start to giggle which quickly turns hysterical. Between the bursts of hysterical laughter I manage to get out 'oh my god. What's going on? I can read minds'

I close my eyes to try and take in a breath of air and a small hand collides with my face. 'Owie!! That hurt, Raquel!!' I pout at her 'Unnecessary!' I whine, and complete my moaning session.

'That Michelle is for being hysterical, I saw it in a film that calms people down, and I wanted to try it. Also for telling me the dude was so hot' she says the last part quietly…hardly loud enough for me to hear it.

As I look around me I notice two things: 1) the beautiful people seemed to have heard that and 2) the schools suddenly been deserted, death may be nigh…

'Common room, now. All of you'

**Hi its emz here the writer... :D errm pretty please R and R. I'll write back to each of you personally :D See how nice I am? so dont be scared, I wont bite... or will I? evil laugh**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

**Authors Note: **

Heya Huns, well during the time at my mothers with no internet (grrr) I've had a few ideas about where this stories going to lead…

Well there's this story in my school that a girl hung herself in the east wing toilets …

This however was in the 60's so I'm quite happy I've gone for 60's style clothing…

So, therefore, it's before Bella's time. So no Bella…sorry Bella fans…

Erm that's all I'm gonna put without totally killing the story line lol

Love to you all

And please please please R&R it really does keep me writing

A special shout out to IrisOfTheRainbow for her uber fantastic support and reviews…you truly are amazing Hun 

Emz xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or any of the fab characters from the series, but gosh darn it I will evil laff no I wont but a girl can dream… sighs

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or any of the fab characters from the series, but gosh darn it I will evil laff no I wont but a girl can dream… sighs**

**Chapter 3**

When we get to the common room I instantly feel more relaxed. I go sit on a bean bag and look at this bronze haired boy, which I know as Edward, and his friends for answers to what's going on.

When nothing is said I sigh

'Explain now!'

He chuckles 'well what I was thinking is… that when I hugged you, I managed to pass on some of my powers. I don't really know how though, I mean you're not a-' he cuts off here and looks slightly guilty.

'Not a what?'

He doesn't say anything and keeps looking at his feet; I'll get it out of him some way…

I look up at the others and smile broadly 'Names would be nice…'

First the pixie look-a-like runs forward excitedly 'Hi I'm Alice, we're gonna be the BEST of friends, I just know…' then she hugs me, I feel another head rush, oh dear what's going on now? She goes back to the group of people and pushes a tall, muscular character forward.

He grins broadly 'Hi I'm Emmett, nice to meet you, if what Alice said has anything to go by I'll be seeing a whole lotta you' he then ruffles my hair.

I feel a lot calmer suddenly and a smaller, curly haired male speaks 'Hello my names Jasper. It's great to finally meet the "dream girl" Edward always talks about' I find myself blushing and Emmett's booming laughter fills the room.

Finally the most beautiful female I have ever seen flicks back her hair and forces a smile 'Rosalie…' she turns away and starts talking in hushed tones to Emmett. Well, isn't she just charming…

Edward then touches my arm. 'Now you know all of us wouldn't you think it common curtesy to tell us your name?'

I smile 'Michelle… can you plea-' I get stopped here as Edward pulls me into an almost bone breaking hug. 'Michelle, finally… I can't believe I'm finally meeting you'

I smile at his enthusiasm. It then feels as though I'm being pulled away from reality. I see myself and Edward in the east wing toilets of my school…toilets! We're alone. He starts tracing the contours of my face; he then lowers his head to kiss me softly on the cheek.

He moves lower so his mouth is by my collar bone. I see a bead of blood trickle down my chest and I start screaming. 'Stop the fire. Stop the pain, Edward. Please just kill me I don't want it anymore…' I pass out.

His face is filled with pain and distress. 'I'm sorry Michelle, my love. I love you…'

Then the same pulling feeling is taking me back to the real world.

Raquel's staring at me, her eyes puffy, wet and red, she's been crying. The others are looking at me with concern etched across their faces. ''chelle what the hell just happened?' a shaken Raquel asks me. 'I don't know. This is gonna sound mad but I think… I think I just saw the future' I then look at Edward. My eyes never leaving his I explain what I just saw; every single detail.

His face drops, disgust and shame is etched across every inch of his face. 'I think we need to tell her the truth…' he finally says. 'I'll start… that vision you just had. It was what my dreams were telling me to do when I was ill, when I was dying. You were always there telling me to hold on just that while longer for Dr Cullen to save me and take me in as his own'

I stare at him, Dr Cullen… dad! I stand ready to run to the hospital if I had to, I run to the door. Edward's already there… what the hell. 'What are you people?' I ask to no one in particular. Sixth and seventh senses I could deal with…kinda. But this was getting silly.

'Michelle, please, just sit down and let me explain everything'

I walk over to the bean bag again and sit down. 'This better be good. My dad is at the hospital his new doctor is one of you people. He's the only person I have left in this world, if he's hurt because of your-' I search for the right word and fail '-kind… I'll kill you. I really will.' I look at Edward in the eye.

He looks down. I feel a small warm hand slip into my own now cold hand. I look down and its Raquel, she's smiling at me 'You have me… that's what best friends are for?' I smile back and squeeze her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I am so so soooooooo sorry about not updating sooner.**

**I've had quite a hectic few months; I've had exams, prom, parental difficulties lol among other things.**

**I just want you to know I still love you!! Lol**

**I'll try my very hardest to update tomorrow... well today (as I'm typing it's 12:18am lol)**

**Yes as I said I still love you!!**

**And please review!! It makes me happy and spurs me on to type, and we all know a happy author updates regularly!! D lol yes blackmail... muah hahahahaha **

**Love, peace and Edward!! Lol haha**

**Emz xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: dammit you people rli do hate me for making me put this up all the time

**Disclaimer: Dammit, you people rli do hate me for making me put this up all the time.**

**I am not the owner of twilight, I do not own any of the characters (apart from the ones I made up :p) they are all owned by the don Miss Meyers.**

Chapter 4

Edward sits down and explains everything. How he and his family are vampires, how they don't drink human blood. They call themselves 'vegetarians' meaning they drink animal blood. (Not vegetable blood hahaha… why am I making a joke of this?!)

He made me look into his eyes and note the colour; golden not ruby. When they need to feed, their eyes turn black.

'I know…' he looks at me confused.

'How would you know that?' I tell him about my dreams.

'That would explain the fear' Jasper says to no one in particular.

'I… I'm sorry…' he looks ashamed. I strain a smile. 'It's ok… I know you wouldn't hurt me now.' Rosalie walks up to me and grabs me by the shoulder 'Tell anyone and we'll have to kill you. You do realize that don't you?'

Naturally, I'm kind of finding this hard to accept. Now I have to deal with a vampire who hates me for no apparent reason. Lovely…

I laugh, it sounds strained and false even to me 'Who on Gods green earth would I tell? They'd certify me!' she looks into my eyes and nods. She then walks away over to Emmett and starts talking to him in hushed tones. What is her problem, jeez?

After that little... interruption Edward explains that there are only two small groups of vegetarian vampires, including his own.

I ask him about the Dr who is treating my dad. He tells me that Carlisle has made himself virtually resistant to human blood, after centuries of training himself and being around humans.

During the day, at least one of the Cullens follows me constantly. It gets quite scary when I stop to chat to a group of my friends only to have Rosalie drag me off saying something about me being a 'stupid human'.

When I finish school, I know my dad is still going to be at the hospital so the Cullens take me over there. So I can put any doubts about Carlisle Cullen out of my head.

As I walk through the double doors I've been through so many times before I notice and extremely young, handsome looking doctor. He turns when he hears the doors close and smiles at his family, then his warm gaze lands on me.

'_Who's this Edward?'_

You know, scarily I'm getting used to this mind reading malarkey.

'I'm Michelle Smith. You're treating my father, Michael Smith'

He looks at me with mild surprise 'Well hello there Michelle. Lovely to meet you.' His voice soft and warm and he meant every word.

'_Edward what's going on really? Why have you come here? You never come to my workplace unless something important has happened'_

'I'm sorry Dr Cullen, I don't seem to have explained myself properly, or why I'm with your family. Well the thing is... I don't actually know...'

I turn and look up at Edward 'You explain' I more order than ask him.


End file.
